


I'm Not That Bad

by AStrangeEvent02



Series: James Potter Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Past James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStrangeEvent02/pseuds/AStrangeEvent02
Summary: (Young!James Potter x Female!Reader)The story of when they first met to when they found their soulmate.





	I'm Not That Bad

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've really got into soulmate AUs recently. idk
> 
> Warnings: Nah
> 
> Requested: Nope
> 
> AU: when you reach 18 you stop aging until you meet your soulmate.
> 
> Word Count: 380

"I'm going to kill whoever did this!" she screamed.

It was second year and already everyone knew the famous Marauders. It was definitely them. She could tell by the way they ran away laughing.

Well... It was kind of funny. She giggled to herself as she walked to her dorm to get cleaned up.

It was fifth year and she was friends with the four boys that had dyed her hair neon green three years ago.

"But what about just moving in together?" she asked.

"Yeah, we should do that. All of us just move in together." James said excitedly.

"It's ok" she whispered rubbing James' back. "She'll say yes when she realises how deeply in love with you, she actually is." 

That's how seventh year went.

"Umm... Could we move in together?" he asked shyly. "Lily wasn't the one"

"Yes. Of course" she smiled at him.

Finally. Moving out. And who better to be moving in with than her best friend, James Potter.

While her friends were in search of their soulmates she wanted to take things slow and get settled down first.

He moved in with her because she couldn't cope by herself. He knew that. Dammit, probably the whole world knew that. Plus she could help him find the one.

"Oh my god. We've only been living together a week and you've already found him? Would you look at that? Who's the lucky fella?"

She looked confused. She wasn't dating anyone right now.

"I don't know but you're one to talk with your..."

He was staring at her. The shock was evident on his face.

"Well shit" he mumbled, running his hand through his hair.

"I guess...Um..." she didn't know what to say.

"You're the one!"

She nodded slowly, letting that sink in.

She always thought it was a possibility.

He was there for her when she needed him. He knew how to make her feel better. He looked after her when she was sick. And put up with her craziness on a daily basis.

"Hey, hey! Come on now!I'm not that bad," he mumbled into her hair, holding her close to his chest as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm just glad it's you," she confessed.

Pulling away she looked into his eyes.

"I love you"


End file.
